fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 18.6
8:08:14 PM *** Canto has renamed this conversation to "Team Operation Mongoose Robot" *** 8:10:42 PM Daneel: So can we at least find out where his house is and check it out, then make a plan? 8:11:14 PM Canto: It's not hard to find out --his house will probably be around the Embassies in the High Ward -you probably both know where to go. 8:11:59 PM Kite: No. 8:12:06 PM Kite: I was going to attempt to find Answorn. 8:13:00 PM Daneel: Than let’s do that. 8:13:15 PM Kite: I am not entirely certain where he went. 8:13:26 PM *** Kite does head out the door, though, to see if she can spot him. *** 8:13:41 PM *** Daneel will head out with Kite. *** 8:13:43 PM Canto: Gimme perception checks, you two. 8:14:08 PM Daneel: (( 5 )) 8:14:08 PM Kite: ((16!)) 8:15:29 PM Kite: Ah, I see him. 8:15:56 PM *** Kite heads over to a fence post and addresses the cat on it. "I was hoping to talk to you. ... also, it is very tempting to pet you in this form." *** 8:16:33 PM *** Daneel follows Kite to the fence post. *** 8:17:12 PM Canto: The cat hops down and becomes Answorn. ".... is it why half your group left, let by Ander in a huff, followed by an Utlan-Tari agent?" 8:17:42 PM Daneel: ... a what agent? 8:17:54 PM Canto: Roll Arcana. 8:18:21 PM Kite: I did attempt to warn them. 8:18:28 PM Kite: ((14.)) 8:18:41 PM Daneel: (( 8)) 8:21:11 PM Kite: They are part of the Church of Bahamut--a corporate arm. 8:24:21 PM Canto: Answorn: So why are you here? 8:26:20 PM Kite: We were not certain what to do next. 8:29:18 PM Canto: Answorn looks at Kite and Daneel. "Still trying to rescue Vydea is your plan, right?" 8:30:02 PM Kite: No. 8:30:31 PM *** Daneel will look at Kite “ do we have a plan then?” *** 8:30:32 PM Kite: My "plan" was to remain behind and prepare to raise the funds to resurrect Ander and Vashti if the stranger they are bringing along with them gets them killed. 8:31:40 PM Daneel: Or we could go and try to prevent that from happening. 8:32:08 PM Daneel: What has you so opposed to any attempt to rescue Vydea? 8:32:12 PM Kite: Clearly you wish to do so. Go ahead; you have my word I will not contact the guards. 8:32:29 PM Kite: I am not opposed to doing so. I am opposed to putting the entire group at risk. 8:32:47 PM Kite: By trusting someone I know to have ulterior motives that were not stated. 8:34:58 PM Canto: Answorn: No arguments here. I've dealt with agents before -- they're often too secret for their own good. I recognized her -- assumed she was there to talk to Canto or something. 8:35:35 PM Kite: I should have just asked her outright what her ulterior motives were, but there was some need for haste. 8:36:43 PM Canto: Answorn: ... all right, come with me, you two. 8:36:55 PM Kite: To? 8:37:28 PM Canto: Answorn: Carrick's been asking to talk to you anyway, he might have some insight on infiltration. 8:38:36 PM Daneel: That’s actually a good idea. 8:38:54 PM Kite: Why would it be needed? The others are likely accomplishing it. 8:39:26 PM Canto: Answorn: Being thorough never hurts. 8:39:34 PM Daneel: Then we find out other information from him. 8:39:40 PM Canto: Answorn: And again, he's been asking for you, Kite. 8:39:59 PM *** Kite nods. "Very well." *** 8:42:22 PM Canto: He takes you through a maze of alleys to a rather shabby, abandoned storefront, all boarded up. 8:43:38 PM *** Kite follows quietly. *** 8:44:42 PM Canto: Inside, you find a very shabby looking Carrick, stubbly and unkempt! He's sitting at a table, going through stacks of documents, apparently, marking them as he goes. "I say, Answorn, did you bring -- " 8:45:33 PM Canto: He looks up and sees Kite! He gets to his feet very quickly, causing his chair to fall to the floor, and runs a hand through his greasy hair to straighten it. "Oh! Hello, paladin. It is agreeable to see you again." 8:45:39 PM *** Kite eyes him. *** 8:46:10 PM Kite: I find that surprising. 8:46:47 PM Canto: Carrick: Why? I was... a rat, I suppose, but you did rescue me from that infernal prison. 8:47:19 PM Kite: True. 8:47:38 PM Kite: I believe you owe Daneel an apology for eating part of his hat. 8:48:27 PM Canto: Carrick looks at Daniel, as if noticed. "Oh, oh, yes, terribly sorry, my good fellow. Once I'm out of this awful place, I will buy you as many hats as you wish as recompense. 8:50:34 PM Daneel: It’s fine, looks like you have been keeping busy, what’s all the paperwork? 8:51:08 PM Kite: Yes, Daneel seems to prefer his own hat. 8:51:09 PM Canto: Carrick: Ah, yes. This is all documentation of everything the imposter has done in my name. 8:51:58 PM Canto: Carrick: Including the smuggling of Misrulian Artifacts, Miss Kite. I understand that such operations have bedeviled you in the past, and I assure you that I have no part in them. 8:52:54 PM Daneel: What about anything that would draw the attention of Utlan-Tari? 8:53:08 PM Kite: Good. 8:55:00 PM Canto: Carrick: Utlan-Tari? I am ... nothing as far as I know. I know they have offices in the city, but I'm not sure what exactly they do. I do know that the imposter has spent a lot of my money on arcane components. Apparently ruined my banquet hall setting up... something. 9:02:08 PM Kite: Interesting. 9:02:25 PM Kite: Also, it is just Kite. There is no need for an honorific. 9:02:47 PM Canto: Carrick: ... You're a paladin, I should think there is some need of one. 9:03:55 PM Kite: Technically, "sister" may be correct, but I have never much cared for it. 9:04:25 PM Canto: Carrick: ... well, as you wish, of course. 9:04:43 PM Canto: Answorn: I'll be right back. 9:04:51 PM | Edited 9:05:01 PM Canto: He turns into a kitty and heads outside. 9:05:31 PM Kite: That is a very useful skill. 9:06:44 PM Canto: Carrick: Have you seen the latest news?! 9:07:20 PM Canto: He holds up the society pages of the newspaper. It takes about Lord Carrick and the Rannian Diplomatic Party being invited to dine with the Empress. 9:07:45 PM Kite: That is not good. 9:07:57 PM Canto: Carrick: I have been serving here for five years, never once have I been invited to even meet the Empress! 9:08:18 PM Kite: Likely you never brainwashed someone with powerful magic. 9:08:35 PM Daneel: And now the imposter will. When is the dinner? 9:08:36 PM Canto: Carrick: Well, no, never had a knack for magic. 9:09:16 PM Canto: Carrick: Tonight, of course. Why, do you think the Imposter would try something untoward? 9:09:18 PM Kite: And ethics? 9:10:30 PM Daneel: I think that getting a Canto to be near the empress , the imposter would be foolish not to have something planned. 9:10:37 PM Canto: Carrick: Oh, yes, of course. 9:10:53 PM *** Daneel will read the article for any details on location and time. *** 9:11:17 PM Canto: Carrick: If you cannot convince someone of something on your own merits without cheating, you don't deserve to have convinced them at all! 9:11:43 PM Canto: It just says tonight, at the palace. It's the society pages, so it's more to give rich people something to gossip about than anything else. 9:12:38 PM Kite: Have you been able to ascertain any pattern in the imposter's acts? 9:13:55 PM Canto: Carrick: Oh, yes. He's spending much of my money on artifacts and magic. Expending a lot of favors and goodwill I'd imagine, as well. He pulled out many stops to get this Key. 9:15:43 PM Canto: Carrick: He has also dismissed many of my old servants, and replaced them. With people loyal to him, I would presume. 9:16:18 PM Kite: They may or may not be in on it. 9:17:26 PM Canto: Carrick: Do you have any idea who it could be that has replaced me? 9:18:08 PM Kite: A doppleganger, demon or changeling would find it simplest. 9:19:56 PM Canto: Carrick: ... why though. I wasn't bad at my job. 9:20:08 PM Canto: Carrick: I wasn't wicked. Now everything thinks I am. 9:20:38 PM Kite: Possibly. However... you seem not to have had many close friends, either. 9:21:14 PM Daneel: What groups has the imposter been associating with the most? 9:21:45 PM Canto: Carrick: The Dusk Lily. And I show some records of dealings with a Mherit Corporation. 9:23:20 PM Canto: Carrick: He's been buying a lot of magical equipment from them. 9:24:11 PM Kite: Mherit is Tiamat's corporate wing. 9:25:23 PM Daneel: ... this just gets better and better. 9:26:25 PM Kite: And now we have an agent of Bahamut. 9:27:10 PM Daneel: And potentially a lot of magical security, and the group has no idea what they are getting into. 9:30:06 PM Daneel: Side question Carrick, have these dinners ever been rescheduled or cancelled in the past? 9:30:32 PM Canto: Carrick: Oh, sure. It can happen for a host of reasons. She is the Empress, after all. 9:31:30 PM Canto: Carrick: Taken Ill, State Business, she's Deep in Prayer -- she's a Paladin, after all. 9:32:29 PM Kite: It may well be an assassination or kidnapping attempt. 9:33:10 PM Canto: Carrick: It's the Empress though! Shouldn't she have all manner of magical guards and security? 9:34:00 PM Daneel: And what if the imposter has a plan around all of it? 9:34:17 PM Kite: Or simply has good luck. 9:34:21 PM Canto: Carrick looks suddenly nervous! "But... the Empress." 9:35:16 PM Kite: By a person wearing your face and using your name. 9:35:53 PM Daneel: Which would make getting your life back basically impossible. 9:37:09 PM Daneel: Answorn said he would be right back? Hasn’t it been a little too long? 9:37:25 PM Kite: ... true. 9:37:29 PM *** Kite heads out to look! *** 9:37:50 PM *** Daneel follows Kite. *** 9:38:55 PM Canto: You see Answorn across the street, giving a coin to a street urchin! 9:39:58 PM *** Kite waves at him and goes back in. *** 9:41:08 PM Canto: Carrick is now pacing back and forth! 9:41:37 PM *** Daneel re enters as well. *** 9:42:02 PM Daneel: Do you know of anything we could do that would cause the dinner to at least be rescheduled? 9:42:24 PM Kite: ... could he simply not request it? 9:42:47 PM Daneel: He is not himself right now. 9:43:02 PM Canto: Answorn comes in. "What dinner?" Carrick thusts the paper into his hands. 9:44:33 PM Daneel: The imposter meeting with the empress dinner. Which we all agree is a bad idea. 9:46:40 PM Kite: Indeed. 9:49:40 PM Canto: Answorn: They're right. You have to cancel the dinner. We'll get you cleaned up, and I'll take you to the palace. 9:49:55 PM Canto: He looks at Carrick. 9:50:52 PM Daneel: To make that work we have to make sure the imposter is no where near the palace. 9:52:20 PM Kite: That is true. 9:53:47 PM Daneel: Do you have any idea where the imposter is currently Answorn? 9:54:36 PM Kite: Perhaps there is something else in the society pages? 9:54:38 PM Canto: Answorn: In his house, I would presume. I can't really keep a firm tail on him while I'm watching over Carrick. 9:56:16 PM Daneel: You clean Carrick up and get him to the palace, I will go watch Carricks house and make sure the imposter stays away from the palace. 9:57:29 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:57:34 PM Kite: Be careful. 9:57:44 PM Kite: Meet up with the others if you can. 9:59:03 PM Daneel: If I can I will, any advice about how the house is guarded Answorn? 9:59:16 PM Canto: ((Are you splitting up again? Why do you hate me so? :( )) 9:59:51 PM Kite: ((He's going to the same place everyone else is.)) 10:01:12 PM Canto: Answorn: Same as any mansion. Guards outside the grounds, guards in the grounds, guards in the house. You won't be able to get onto the grounds without an invitation or credentials. 10:01:17 PM Kite: ((isn't that good? I thought that was good.)) 10:01:54 PM Canto: ((Not really, they're in the house, having entered through the sewers. But whatever, I'll roll with it.)) 10:02:19 PM Daneel: So maybe best to stay here and help get Carrick ready instead. 10:02:39 PM Kite: Quite possibly, yes. 10:02:44 PM Daneel: (( sorry didn’t think about another split happening.)) 10:03:37 PM Canto: ((Don't worry about it, I can roll with it.)) 10:05:05 PM Canto: ((Do what you want to do.)) 10:07:12 PM Kite: ... it is up to you. 10:07:51 PM Canto: Answorn: I think if we act fast enough we could do this. 10:09:06 PM Canto: Answorn points over to to some bags in the corner. "Clean clothes in there, and some toiletries. Best to leave him a little scruffy so that he can just say he's sick or something. I'm going to go talk to someone about getting us in quickly." 10:09:42 PM Kite: ... I do not think he requires help bathing, surely. 10:10:01 PM Canto: Carrick: Of course not, I'm not a child! Just give me some time. 10:10:27 PM *** Kite is so relieved. *** 10:10:31 PM | Edited 10:10:42 PM Canto: He takes the bags and goes into a backroom. "Keep an eye on him in any case, all right? I'll be flying, I'll be right back." 10:11:44 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:12:04 PM Daneel: Ok 10:15:28 PM Canto: You're left alone for a few minutes, anything you want to do? 10:16:37 PM *** Kite is certainly not keeping an eye on him while he bathes, either. *** 10:16:52 PM Canto: He's not really bathing, just kind of washing up. 10:17:03 PM *** Daneel will look through the documents Carrick was going through for any new information. *** 10:17:24 PM Kite: Be sure to wash your hair. 10:18:14 PM Canto: GImme an investigation. 10:18:48 PM Daneel: (( 7 )) 10:19:08 PM Canto: Nothing jumps out at you that Carrick didn't already bring up. 10:21:25 PM Canto: Eventually, Carrick comes back out, much more presentable, though still politely scruffy enough, to indicate illness, perhaps. 10:22:06 PM Kite: Better. 10:22:14 PM *** Kite still sounds vaguely disapproving, though, probably. *** 10:22:31 PM Canto: He frowns. "Well... short notice, you know." 10:22:57 PM Kite: Yes. We had best get moving. 10:23:18 PM Canto: Answorn returns a few minutes after that. "All right, let's go. I've got a carriage. Don't ask." 10:24:05 PM Kite: .... I would not have been curious had you not advised not to ask. 10:24:56 PM Daneel: Ok lead the way, do we have a plan for Carrick after this? 10:25:56 PM Canto: Answorn takes the drivers position. "I'll move him again. The cat will be out of the bag -- if the imposter has half a brain, he'll figure out that the real Carrick is out and about." 10:28:14 PM Kite: True. The question is whether he will turn tail and flee. 10:28:39 PM Daneel: After all the work put into this plan, I doubt it. 10:29:05 PM Kite: Then he will indeed try harder to kill the real Carrick. 10:29:16 PM Kite: Perhaps we had best tell them what is going on. 10:30:11 PM Daneel: And how do we prove it? We have a dead detective and an individual claiming to be Carrick. 10:30:14 PM Canto: Before long, you're nearing the front of the palace. Some Royal Guards come forward and stop the carriage. 10:30:44 PM Kite: They would likely use magical means. 10:31:16 PM Canto: Answorn, in a very Rannian accent, says "My Lord Carrick regretfully requires to cancel his appointment with Her Grace this evening. 10:33:02 PM Canto: Carrick puts a hankerchief to his face and puts on a pained expression as the guards go and bring forth a dignitary. 10:34:54 PM *** Kite feels oddly tense! *** 10:38:37 PM | Edited 10:39:26 PM Canto: The dignitary peers in. "Oh, my, Lord Carrick. The Empress was very much looking forward to your dinner!" 10:39:15 PM Canto: Carrick pained, coughing: Yes, I just could not bear for Her Grace to see me in such a state. 10:39:27 PM Kite: He has not been himself. 10:40:07 PM Canto: Carrick coughs louder. "That is true. I do hope we can postpone until a latter date." 10:40:46 PM Canto: Dignitary: Oh, of course, of course. Your health is of course, very important. We shall contact you at the earliest convenience! 10:40:53 PM Canto: Roll insight, you two. 10:41:12 PM Kite: ((16.)) 10:41:25 PM Daneel: (( 16 )) 10:42:02 PM Canto: Yeah 'we'll contact you at the earliest convenient' in this context is diplospeak for 'Maybe in half a year." 10:42:16 PM Kite: Excellent. Thank you. 10:42:47 PM Canto: Carrick looks pained, and you're pretty sure he's not faking it for his 'illness'. "Yes, again, my sincerest apologies." 10:44:01 PM Canto: The dignitary flits off! Carrick looks sad, but relieved as Answorn points the carriage away. 10:45:11 PM | Edited 10:45:21 PM Kite: At least now you will not have your name blackened by... whatever the other one had planned. 10:45:28 PM Canto: Carrick: Yes, yes, of course. That is what's important here. 10:45:34 PM Canto: HE nods at Kite. 10:46:17 PM Kite: What is important is stopping him from collecting artifacts for an unknown and likely negative purpose. 10:46:38 PM Canto: Carrick: Er, yes. Of course. 10:48:15 PM Daneel: The question is what the imposter will do with this opportunity closed off. 10:49:24 PM Kite: Perhaps Answorn should put a watch on him. 10:49:56 PM Canto: You guys are driving back when you spot Ander, Vashti and Damaia lugging an unconscious Vy through the streets. Answorn moves the carriage toward them.